clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Moose in Black
The Moose in Black (also referred to as the MIB and The Moose) are an infamous, rather agressive subsidiary of the Bureau of Fiction dedicated to hiding conspiracies from the public. Their job is to nab any unlawful Fourth Wall Breakers, banish any illegally imported creatures (usually by deletion), cover up any conspiracies, and prevent annoyingly unneeded cats from passing into Antarctica. They are feared for their unorthodox, harsh methods, normally involving torture, intimidation, and Knicicles. They are so named because they all don identical black garments, voice disguisers, and moose masks from The Stage. The MIB are highly corrupt and it is said that they are headed by Director Benny. Background The MIB was established in 1999 by Director Benny for the purpose of covering up Legislation M13. After that was done, he turned the Moose over to the Bureau in general. Since then, the MIB have been everywhere, frightening creatures into not telling the world about the conspiracies of the Masters, and of humans. Involvement Throughout all time, the MIB travel to silence the conspiracy theories that could (or did) expose the Fourth Wall. They can time travel to eradicate the past as well. One of their few rules is that the Moose can not kill, another that the Moose can not actually eliminate, only cover it up. The second rule, it is said, is because the BOF loves a little choas spinkled amongst the order. They are controlled by an unknown department of the BOF and can also be directly called to command by Director Benny, who is the "Commander". Notable cover-ups The MIB often sweeps through and covers up the scene, even if it doesn't break the Fourth Wall, to [[wikipedia:thought police|''prevent'' creatures from making connections]] that could remotely lead to them discovering the Fourth Wall. In a sense, they try to make creatures think that what they saw was all in their heads. QFTGW When Explorer and friends were chasing Chlorine down the halls of Dorkugal, only for the smoothie van to literally disappear in an illegal teleporter, the MIB appeared later on and began bribing the sightseers with "an extremely large sum of money and a new robe". They also dismantled the teleporter- having learned of its existance -and began to monitor the bystanders they bribed. Philly Cheesesteak Test By far the most famous conspiracy, the Moose showed up after the concluded experiements and literally threatened the PSA about the Test, and made them swear to never release the contents on purpose. To cement this punishment, the MIB and Benny forced the PSA to hire Rookie as a curse. These have since been wiped from the government's records. AIA Though forced to deny it, Professor Shroomsky has frequently stated to Melvin that he sees "moose-like figures" outside his home and in the corner of his television and computer. This may be because of his lifetime universe screw-ups. CNIC Dan, too, has them chasing him. Little do they know Dan has bribed Benny to give them misfortune. BOF Entrances Traditionally, those who witness BOF entrances are bribed with new cars or are kidnapped until they promise not to tell, and mean it. They are then watched. Unluckily, they were a bit slow with Austin8310. He actually got INTO an entrance. Director Benny was furious with the MIB for months after this event. Fourth Wall Breakers The MIB continously spreads rumors and so-called "facts" stating that anyone who talks to a wall or themselves is crazy and is not serious. Josea Josea is an extremely powerful Fourth Wall breaker who refuses to keep silent about the BOF. They have trouble catching her, though, because she was raised by militiant insurgents that knew how to flee and use dishonest warfare to get out. She is currently one of the MIB's Most Wanted. Director Benny wants to punish her in person. Austin8310 and XTUX Hun Both of them are renegade rollbacks AND fourth wall breakers. XTUX twists things to happen, even when it's unrealistic and obvious that something changed what was going to happen, and Austin tries to convince people that the Third Window is real. Unluckily, most MIB Agents who have chased after them have came back bruised and battered. Don't mess with XTUX and Austin. Alex12345a Alex knows somewhat about the Bureau and threatened the Masters to allow him access or have their secret revealed. The MIB are keeping a very close eye on him. However, in a message sent to Director Benny, he claimed that he would escape from the Masters. Explorer Explorer makes no secret of his Fourth Wall breaking, but due to the MIB's disinformation, his habit of talking to random objects is often ignored and passed off as part of his insanity. The MIB still keeps an eye on him, however. Pngi3 Pngi3(Pinge) is an ultimate forth wall breaker. She is one of the Mooses Most Wanted and is at the top of their list. Somehow or other,she knows all about the BoF and has tried to leak many of their secrets,to some success. No matter how much she is caught,she always escapes... Serious Cat The MIB usually have little problems with Serious Cat, simply because he controls the minds of his victims. Ghost Dimension, Cow Dimension, Cat Arch None of these dimensions are under their control, and they can do absolutely nothing about it. PSA See the Philly Cheesteak Test above. Also, the MIB are said to follow agents. Money The MIB are somehow able to produce breifcases full of money if needed. It is said that several Reapers in the IIRS, whom are trusted with the public's tax money, take that money and use or give it to the MIB under threat. Legislation enabling the Moose The Moose in Black hold sweeping authorities... More to come! Category:Masters of the Universe Category:Groups Category:Organizations Category:villains Category:Conspiracy Theories